


One More Time

by Jays_Bird



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M, idk i've never done this before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jays_Bird/pseuds/Jays_Bird
Summary: It's pretty simple.  Roy likes to share. Dick likes to be shared.





	One More Time

Bent over the couch, face buried in his own crossed arms, Dick whines with every rough thrust. This is his favorite way, really, when he doesn’t know who’s cock is stretching him so wide tears are forming in the corner of his eyes. Roy trusts him to be good today, so there’s no need for a blindfold. Sometimes, on nights like this, Roy’s the one fucking him half to death, balls slapping against Dick’s skin. Sometimes, on nights like this, Roy lets someone else do the honors. The sexiest nights are the ones where Dick can’t tell which kind of night it is. 

Dick tries to quiet his breathing, so he can hear a telltale grunt that might give him a clue. He tries to concentrate on the bruising grip on his hips, like he’ll be able to tell one pair of hands from another. But all he can feel is the steady pumping, all he can hear is his own mewling. There’s a moment when Dick thinks to cheat. He lifts his head with some effort, makes to glance over his shoulder, but lightning fast, there’s a hand in his hair and he’s being forced face first back into the cushions. 

The rough treatment makes him cry out again. There’s a stutter in the rhythm of the relentless fucking; whoever he is likes the pathetic little noises he can force out of Dick. The stranger pulls out roughly, and Dick nearly sobs in disappointment. His own cock leaks against the cushions. Before he can beg for it back, a hand comes down across his ass and the sound is deafening in the musky room. Without warning, without a moment to prepare, Dick spurts cum onto the leather. There’s a breathy laugh behind him, but Dick still can’t place it, still doesn’t know who it is pushing back into him without a moment’s hesitation. 

If the fucking was rough before, it’s brutal now that Dick’s found his release. Tired and spent, Dick is content to be used. Content to let God knows who pull his ass cheeks apart and watch his hole stretch around a cock. Too cool for comfort, the man spills more lube between Dick’s cheeks and lets it ease the glide. Between the obscene amount of lube and the cum that’s starting to dry, the couch is going to need to be burned. 

There’s finally a grunt, the first indication that whoever’s shoving their way in and out of Dick’s now-loose ass is actually enjoying himself, and the only thing Dick can tell, then, is that it’s not Roy. The rhythm is erratic now, and Dick knows from plenty of fuckings that it means his friend for the evening is close. A hand slips from his hip to between his shoulder blades, pinning him down. 

“You want it?” he growls out between clenched teeth, nails digging in to Dick’s sweet skin. DIck can’t shake the feeling that he should know that voice. “Fucking answer me,” the voice demands with a particularly savage thrust. One that makes Dick’s eyes roll back in his head. 

“Yes, yes. Please,” Dick sobs. He’s begging incoherently now. There’s one more rough slap of hips against his ass. Dick’s sure as hell not fighting it, but the man holds him down like he thinks Dick might. 

And then he cums deep in Dick’s ass. “Take it,” he growls out, like Dick has any choice in the matter, “that’s it, bitch. Feel that?” Course Dick feels it. It’s a fucking massive load, and the man’s still shooting. Dick has to blink back tears when the man pulls out and lets the last rope of cum land on Dick’s round ass. “Never seen anybody take a breeding like that.” He slaps Dick’s ass again for good measure and then Dick is alone in the room. 

It takes a full minute before Dick thinks he can move. He makes to sit up on his knees, but the hands on him this time are bigger, and once again, Dick finds himself face down. “Don’t think so. Harper said I could have a turn, too.” And then there’s another cock, sliding in past the excess of cum.

This time, Dick doesn’t bother trying to figure out who’s slamming into him. He just bites down on the edge of a cushion and lets it happen, let’s this massive cock take him apart. 

Roy must have worked hard to get Dick this well taken care of. “Feels so good,” he whimpers, rocking back unconsciously, just chasing the delicious stretch. Dick hopes that Roy is watching. After the second man fucks his load deep into Dick’s ass, Dick doesn’t even bother to move. He can hear heavy breathing, the slick sound of someone stroking their own cock. 

Sure enough, not thirty seconds pass before Dick is full again. 

It happens twice more after that. He begs for every load. 

By the last, Dick is half-delirious, crying into the sofa and his cock leaking again. He thinks it could happen ten more times and it wouldn’t get old. His ass leaks cum with every thrust now. “What do you think Batman would say, huh?” the last demands, holding Dick’s hips still so he can grind against them, like he’s trying to get so deep Dick can taste it. “S’good thing he doesn’t know what a cock-whore you are. Bet he wouldn’t like knowing I’m about to breed his favorite sidekick.” It’s annoyingly coherent. Dick likes to think that no one balls deep in his ass should have a whole thought, but the taunting is delicious agony. 

Dick’s legs spread further, inviting a harder pounding. “I wanna hear you ask for it. Tell me you want it.” He doesn’t give Dick a moment to catch his breath, just keeps fucking his sloppy hole. 

“Cum in me,” Dick begs. “Breed me.” Then he gets exactly what he wants. The last man pulls out, slaps his softening cock against Dick’s ass a couple times, and then zips his pants up. The room is silent and empty for a solid five minutes while Dick tries to find his strength. 

Strong hands roll him over, onto his back, and Roy looks down at his tear-stained face and hard cock. “Look at you.” Roy’s pants are shoved down just far enough for him to get his cock out, and he fists it quickly. Dick makes a pathetic noise, reaches for it, and groans when Roy bats him away instead. “Just stay still.” 

Roy’s cockhead drags across Dick’s face as he strokes himself to completion. When he cums, it’s not in Dick’s ass like everyone before him, it’s over his face in thick ropes. Graciously, Roy feeds Dick the last few spurts. Before Dick can even open his eyes again, Roy is gone and Dick is left a sloppy mess, cum on his face and dripping from his perfect ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know who all the other people were, but I thought it was more fun to leave it open-ended. :)


End file.
